


Entropy

by mckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, London, London Underground, M/M, Major Fluff and fun, Modern Day, Not sure what to tag since I'm writing this spontaneously, Physical Disability, Romance, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek References, Travel, just a teensy bit of angst, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckirk/pseuds/mckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disorder is a law not only applicable to science, Dr. McCoy thought, but to his own life too. After moving to London on a whim, and investing in his own studio apartment, (Small, of-course as a junior doctor it was all he could hope to afford) Leonard found that he was precariously juggling all aspects of himself whilst trying to tread water in decidedly one of the most expensive cities to live in for a young person, including his love life, which, while previously fruitless, seemed to be blooming now he'd waded into a bigger pond- but had he bitten off more than he could chew? After all, his most recent pursuit, the unruly and boundless ball of energy that was James Kirk, would assuredly prove to be quite a mouthful, regardless of whether the annoying squirt could actually see what he was doing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for a bit! I missed writing fics and felt i'd give another fic a go, although sadly I don't think i will be finishing any of my others, but you guys are welcome to!
> 
> [INFORMATION FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED] As you may know I stopped writing to study for my GCSE exams (I guess similar to SAT's in America? sat when you're in year 11, which is grade 12 (idk what that is, the one before junior? maybe sophomore? :D)) anyway I had 10 subjects to get my grades in and I managed to get 8 A*'s, 1 A and a B (in german, bleugh) and so now i'm doing my a-levels (biology, chemistry, physics and further maths O_O), which means I'll have hardly any time to write, but i'll get chapters in when i can, expect them to be quite short and infrequent though.
> 
> Thanks for clicking onto this and reading this far! If you like my fic then remember to comment, kudos and bookmark, I read and reply to every comment and i love receiving them :)  
> -phil
> 
> ####IF THIS IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL CONTINUE WRITING IT, IF NOT I WON'T#### :)
> 
> UPDATE -- After doing this first chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this! I think there will be more to come even if not many people read it!

The subway was congested, as usual, almost as if some deity had seized the entire population of London and dumped them in the arched and tiled tunnels. Leonard attempted to stay against the walls, so to not get dragged forward and disoriented, like waves of naive tourists. Unlike them, he thought, he was an experienced traveller, and so had a few useful tricks up his sleeve. Dragging his suitcase behind him, making a _rickety, rickety_ sound on the tiles as he progressed, Leonard attempted to move forward, approached a corner in the tunnel and almost banged his head on a convex mirror, probably there so people can realise how fucked they are at that point in their journey, and how they couldn't turn back now, if not only due to the sheer amount of people traipsing along behind them.

Walking out into the main part of the subway was as liberating as escaping, well, a congested tunnel full of people- it was still too crowded to come up with a suitable metaphor without being pushed over the yellow line and onto the tracks in a moment of ideation. Sticking to his theory that keeping your back to the wall was the best way to escape intact, Leonard shuffled out of the tunnel mouth and across to a bench, which, surprisingly, had a free seat. Heaving himself down and readjusting his coat, Leonard was able to rest for a few microseconds before he heard the tell-tale _chug, chug, chug_ of a train arriving at the station, and the click of the entryway opening. He hurried across the platform and squashed himself inside, doors almost biting his nose off as they closed. This was to be his commute every morning and every evening, he grimaced, sighing and fogging up the window he was so close to that the thought of it being his first real date in the city cropped up in his mind, they were nearly kissing already, anyway.

The journey was short but tiring, and he was relieved to hop off at his stop and head to the hospital- the streets would be less crowded than that damn death machine, he thought. 

~

The clock ticked past 6:00pm and Leonard pushed through the rotating doors and back out onto the streets of London. He wasn't sure what he was expecting for his first day as a junior doctor, other than a shit-load of patient calls and mountains of paperwork. 2 previously full pens had sacrificed themselves for the greater good that day, and as he headed back to the subway, he realised that it wasn't the rent or the electricity he had to worry about spending his hard earned cash on, but the truck-loads of stationary he would inevitably need to buy so to prevent all of his forms being filled out in pencil- highly unprofessional, he guessed.

One positive result of his late work hours was that the tube was doubtlessly less stuffed than in the morning. All those commuters he'd had the pleasure of smelling the body odour of on the tinier-than-necessary-but-faster-than-he'd-guessed train were probably cosied up on plush armchairs glugging tea and devouring digestives, although it would be a while until he'd experience the same pleasure.  _So what?_ he thought,  _Digestives taste like ass anyway, chocolate chip cookies or I don't need you in my life._  

The train arrived more-or-less on time, and Leonard hopped on with his briefcase, which almost fell in-between the deck and the train, grabbing the first chair he could see. It was thankfully much less packed than the morning, but there still only seemed to be one seat left, which he'd snagged, and a number of people were standing up at either end of the carriage, grasping the overhead bars and trying to read the papers, or spilling flasks of coffee down their jackets. Minutes passed and Leonard pulled out his MP3 and stuck in the headphones, putting on a soothing song so he could try and relieve some of the tension he'd built up during his shift.

"Excuse me," A slim woman with an angular and naturally pretty face tapped him on the shoulder. Pulling out a headphone, Leonard looked forward and then focused on the man walking arm-in-arm with her.

"Would we be able to take this seat? Only it's a disabled spot and my friend here can't see squat."

"Oh, sure, sorry," Leonard rushed to stand up and offer the place, to which the lady nodded and guided the man to the seat, where he sat down and got his bearings.

She tapped him on the hand and his head turned in her direction, "I'll just be here next to you if you need anything Jim."

"Gotcha." He replied, "So who's the guy thinking he's disabled?" The man, Jim, laughed, though it was soft and very friendly, so Leonard knew the remark was meant as a joke.

"A tired doctor after a 10 hour shift." Leonard laughed, inviting a smile from both parties.

"Well, I'm Jim, and this is Nyota." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leonard." 

"Nice to meet you too!" Jim and Nyota spoke almost at the same time. She smacked Jim on the arm playfully, causing him to jump a little, but smirk.

"Aw," Leonard wringed his hands, " You two are cute together, how long have you knew each other?"

Nyota laughed out load, turning a few heads, but she seemed unphased, "We're not together, this knuckle-head wouldn't know a catch if he ever saw one, which I doubt he ever will."

Jim grinned again and reached out to stroke Nyota's arm sarcastically, although it took him a few seconds to find her, "You're the knuckle-head, Knuckle-head! I can smell my catch anyway, and touch them and stuff." 

She grimaced, "Details." 

The sign on the train flicked over and read Leonard's stop in a tinny voice. 

"I'm afraid this is where I get off."

"Don't worry, our stop too! You can't get rid of us that easily." Jim joked, stood up from his chair and took Nyota's arm, who led him out onto the platform. Leonard followed.

Nyota re-adjusted her grip on Jim, "Say, if you don't want to spend your night totally lonely and bored, you should definitely come out drinking with us, there's a little place we went to last night, the more the merrier!"

"Don't mind if I do, it's been a long day."

 

 


End file.
